User talk:ObiDanKenobi5
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Person of Interest Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Friendly notice Hi there Obi, I was passing by when I noticed a specific problem with your wiki: the background is too small. the side panels are much too thin, and are cut off. It may work for your computer, but you need to thicken them in order to compensate for larger screen resolutions. Thanks for reading, and bye! Demise Blogs Hey! My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. You've done such an amazing job on this wiki! I was wondering how you felt about putting blog posts on the mainpage; it would be a great way to update people on the wiki about Person of Interest news. Let me know! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Great! I will start putting blogs on there periodically so people come here for news and great information. Thanks, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I put the blogs up on the mainpage but I can't replicate the font you used for the headers since they're customized. Would you mind putting that up? Person of Interest is doing so well and I'd love to spend some time putting up news. :) Thanks! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 21:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Please Help There is a situation that is erupting at Nickelodeon wiki that I need your help with. I cannot talk to the admin User:Weblykinly over there because she blocked the use of my talkpage. I know I came out of nowhere but now I find her making outlandish sockpuppet claims. Can you please help me?--Jack's Posse Fic 23:28, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Which font do you use for titles on main page 20:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm New Hi I'm a new user on this wiki just wanted to say hey. Awesume 19:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, ObiDanKenobi5. Cool name by the way. I'm a huge fan of Person of Interest and I noticed there are a lot of episodes missing details/pics and etc... Anyways, I was going to help by editing them. I was wondering if maybe I could be an admin for this wikia? I could really help out a lot. I'm also an admin on The Mentalist wiki. I've been making ''a bunch ''of edits on that one. Just let me know, and no hard feelings if you don't. Thanks for your time! Christina (crj911) 04:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC)Christina (crj911) Aw, thanks so much! I'll take good care of this site and help you out! Christina (crj911) 05:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC)Christina (crj911) Oh, that was mostly MistahWhippy. I just did some rewording here and there and fixed some broken links. ^^;; Heh. This is the first time I've ever joined a wiki, so I'm still getting used to how things work and stuff. Endofthyme 18:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Tense? Hey, I was just wondering what tense you want the articles to be written in, past or present. I'm having fun filling out some of these articles. MistahWhippy 07:20, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey ObiDan! I know you didn't enter the contest for Person of Interest but we saved an extra poster for you to thank you for all the hard work you put into Pedia of Interest and Alcatrazpedia! If you'd like one, please email me at kate@wikia-inc.com and I'd be happy to send one over. Let me know! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 18:28, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Is the edit to standards?